A Single Christmas Cookie
by warriorcatgirl375
Summary: For Smash King24's Christmas Contest 2014. How many angels, robots, and hedgehogs does it take to bake a simple dessert? Since he couldn't afford a gift, Pit wanted to bake Palutena a Christmas treat. But when Sonic and Mega Man come along and want to help him out, things may not run smoothly...
1. Chapter 1

***Breaths in a paper bag* Oh boy...**

**Hey guys! Warrior Kitty here with another Christmas story, and a very special one!**

**As said in the summary, this is a contest entry for Smash King24's Christmas contest! This is the very first contest I've ever participated in, so I'm extremely nervous. Seriously, my palms are sweating...**

**Okay, enough of my talking. Let's get this started!**

A Single Christmas Cookie

A loud chorus of knocking sounded through out the hallway.

Christmas time has come and all of the Smash Mansion was buzzing about. Lights and decorations covered the many halls and rooms and a tall Christmas tree stood in the living room, glowing bright with many lights and ornaments. Knowing that the holidays were now here, all of the Smashers were in a positive mood, gathering and talking with each other all over the mansion...well, most of them were.

The sound of feet tapping on a wooden floor echoed through the hall as Mega Man made his way down. The blue bomber was looking around, in search for his certain hedgehog friend. "Huh, where can Sonic be?" He asked aloud in wonder. "I haven't seen him since this morning. Where could he have just disap-" He cut himself off as the loud sound of knocking then met his ears and he stopped walking to listen. It repeated many times and was very rapid sounding, as if someone extremely impatient was trying to get someone else's attention.

Now curious, Mega Man followed the sound to another hallway and entered, looking to find the source of the sound. Farther down the hall, Sonic stood in front of a bedroom door and was, indeed, knocking on it over and over. He held an annoyed expression upon his face as his hand kept rapping on the door, looking to not be slowing down anytime soon. Raising an eyebrow, Mega Man headed toward his friend. When he approached, the hedgehog didn't slow down in his knocking, nor look in his direction to acknowledge him.

"Uh...Sonic?" Mega Man finally asked. "What're you doing?"

"Trying to get Pit to answer his door." Sonic replied, still not looking at him. "I've been knocking for the past ten minutes, but the dang angel won't open up. Seriously, what is he doing in there?!"

Mega Man glanced between him and the silent door with a strange look. "Well, why don't you just spin dash the door down?" He asked, but then realization hit him. "Oh yeah, you can't because Master Hand got new indestructible doors after that accident, where you-"

"We promised to never speak of that again!" Sonic interrupted, giving the blue bomber a scowl.

"Okay, okay." Mega Man replied, lifting his hands up defensively. The two fell into a silence as Sonic continued to knock loudly against the door. "...Why do you even need Pit, anyway?" Mega Man asked once more.

"He asked to borrow my iPod last week and I told him to return it today. He still has yet to do that, so I-"

The door to the room suddenly opened and Sonic's fist made contact with someone's abdomen, bashing it hard. The two stopped their conversation and turned in surprise to see Dark Pit, who had opened the door, hunched over and holding his stomach in pain. Seeing this, Sonic lowered his ears and he rubbed his head.

"Eh heh, whoops. Sorry, Dark Pit." He said sheepishly.

Dark Pit looked up and glared at the hedgehog. "What was that for?!"

"I was just knocking on the door." Sonic answered then placed his hands on his hips. "Besides, why didn't anyone answer right away, do you wanna know how long I was standing out here?"

"Well, I was in the shower. I only started hearing your knocking when I got out." Dark stood up straight and rubbed his stomach. "What do you two want, anyway?"

"Sonic's looking for Pit so he can get his iPod back." Mega Man explained. As he said that, Sonic went to the doorway of the room and peered inside, glancing around. However, the room was empty. Not another angel in sight.

"He's not here?" He said in confusion then pouted. "So I spent ten minutes knocking on a door for nothing?" He shook his head with a sigh and turned back to the other two. "Hey Pittoo, do ya know where Pit is?"

"First, don't call me that..." Dark Pit growled then continued. "Second, I don't even know. He went to the kitchen this morning, but I haven't seen him since. Who knows."

Mega Man tapped his chin with his finger as he thought for a moment. "Well, perhaps he could still be in the kitchen. We can check there."

"Alright, then." Sonic said with a nod. "See ya, Pittoo." The two turned and and started heading down the hallway. As they left, thought, Dark Pit angrily shouted after them.

"I told you not to call me that!"

**(Page Break) **

"He better not have lost my iPod." Sonic muttered as he and Mega Man approached the door to the kitchen. "If he did, he owes me a new one."

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure Pit has a reason for not returning it yet." Mega Man reassured. "I mean, he's probably busy with something." As soon as he finished his sentence, they opened the door and a large, dark cloud of of smoke rose out and into their faces. This caused the two to go into coughing fits. The blue bomber then had his hand turn into a little fan. Activating it, he blew all of the smoke away from them.

"Since when did you have that?" Sonic asked curiously.

"I installed it over the summer." Mega Man replied. Once it all cleared away, the two stepped in the kitchen and saw the source of the smoke. A baking tray laid on the counter next to the oven with the dark gray cloud fuming from it. Standing next to it, was none other than Pit. The angel held a fire extinguisher and was frantically spraying the tray, a panicked look on his face. Upon seeing this, Sonic and Mega Man glanced at each other.

"Uh, Pit?" The robot finally spoke up. This caused Pit to give a startled yelp and stumble back, slipping on some of the extinguisher's foam. Landing on his back, he laid still for a moment then blinked open his eyes, looking to the two Smashers that stood before him.

"Hey guys!" He greeted with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Um, pretty good." Sonic replied. "I just wanted to know what you did with my iPod."

"Oh! H-Here it is!" Pit hastily got back to his feet and pulled an iPod out of his pocket, tossing it to the hedgehog. "Sorry that I didn't give it back sooner, I kinda have my hands full." Sonic caught it in his hands, however, he saw a slimy, thick substance all over the earbuds.

"Aw man, there's cake batter all over this." He mumbled. Mega Man looked to the still-smoking tray then back at the angel with a questioning gleam in his eyes.

"What exactly were you doing in here, Pit?" He asked.

Pit glanced away and scratched his head. "Um, well...this evening is the gift exchange. Y'know, where we give one present to someone before Christmas."

Sonic's ears perked and he snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, that was today!" He said in realization.

"Yeah, well..." Pit continued nervously. "You see, I wanted to give something to Lady Palutena. Since this is her first year being in the Smash Bros tournament, I wanted to give her something special, but I'm broke, I can't buy her anything. So I figured I can try to bake her a Christmas dessert, but so far...it hasn't gone so well..."

He pointed to a small group of ruined food on another counter. It consisted of burned brownies, mushy-looking cupcakes, and an abnormal colored pumpkin pie. Sonic and Mega Man looked at the failed desserts as Pit continued.

"No matter how hard I try, everything ends up burning, not baking correctly, or just straight-up not right." He said and lowered his gaze to the ground. "I'm starting to think I should just give up."

Sonic and Mega Man glanced back at each other as they began to feel sympathy for the angel. "C'mon, Pit. Don't think like that." The blue bomber told him with a reassuring smile. He then motioned toward the smoking tray on the counter. "What desserts do you have there?"

Pit grabbed the tray and showed it to the two. "They were supposed to be ginger snaps." He mumbled. Sonic and Mega Man looked at them, but their eyes widened slightly when they saw nothing but shriveled, soot-black clumps.

"Oh..." Sonic said but gave a grin. "Well, they might have been ginger snaps, but I guess you can call 'em _cinder _snaps." A random '_bu-dum tsh' _sounded and he erupted into laughter from his bad joke. But after a moment, he started to slow it into a chuckle when he saw Pit giving him a blank look and Mega Man giving him a "seriously?" look. "Don't ya get it?" Sonic began to say. "Because they're burned and...cinder almost rhymes with...ginger and..."

He stopped chuckling completely when the two still gave him the same looks. "...Okay, here's what I'm gonna tell ya." Sonic then turned to face the angel. "All these attempts at making sweets and not working may lead to the mentality that you are a terrible baker."

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm missing the point," Pit said while scratching his head. "Are you supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hear me out, I'm not done." Sonic replied then smiled. "Since you're having a lot of trouble, why don't Mega and I give you a hand?"

"Uh-" Mega Man was about to say, but was interrupted by Pit.

"Would you guys really do that?" He asked with a hopeful shine in his eyes.

"But-"

"Of course!" Sonic said with a nod of his head.

A bright smile grew on Pit's face and he gave the two a quick hug. "Oh, thanks you guys!"

Sonic gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Not a problem."

"Guys, can I just say something real quick?" Mega Man finally said. When the angel and the hedgehog brought their attention to him, he continued. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping Pit at all, but I've never baked anything before. I don't know how!"

"Hey, don't sweat it." Sonic reassured. "I've gotten a few pointers on baking from Amy back home. I'll give you guys some tips along the way." Mega Man was silent as he looked at his friend. By seeing the confident look the hedgehog held, he gave a small smile.

"Alright." He said.

"Great." Sonic then faced both Mega Man and Pit. "Alright, I remember finding a recipe for these awesome Christmas sugar cookies online. Now, let's get to it!"

**Okay, and this ends the first chapter. Now, I have something quick to say! At first, I wanted this to be a one-shot story, but it was going to be reeeeeeaaaalllly long. I just gotta say, I am _not _a patient person, so I was starting to get fidgety by typing this in all one sitting. So, I've made up my mind to just break this up into chapters. And since I'm now starting on this, I'm gonna put "Look Through My Eyes" on hold. But don't worry! This shouldn't be long at all! **

**But anyways, thank you guys for reading! I hope you're all interested so far and the next chapter will be up soon! Also, good luck to all of the others contest contestants out there! See ya! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Many clattering sounds filled the kitchen as the trio rushed about, getting the many supplies, ingredients, and hurrying to put it all together. The door to the refrigerator was wide open as Mega Man was digging through it, gathering the contents inside. Finally, he stood up with a jug of milk, carton of eggs, and butter in his arms. Using his foot to close the fridge, he made his way to the counter where Pit had placed a mixing bowl and a whisk.

"So what do we do?" Mega Man asked as he placed the wet ingredients down.

"Sonic wants us to mix all of this together." Pit replied.

"Okay, how much?" Mega Man questioned.

"Uh..." Pit mumbled as he tapped his chin. "I don't know, he didn't tell me. All he said was to put it all together."

"Well, if he says so..." Mega Man opened the milk and poured some of it in the bowl while Pit threw the whole stick of butter in.

"Hey, can you add the eggs and stir it?" The angel asked the blue bomber. "I gotta ask Sonic something real quick." Mega Man gave a nod to him as he walked off and opened the carton of eggs, taking two of them out.

_Okay, cracking eggs. I can do this. _He said to himself with a confident smile. He banged the eggs against the ridge of the mixing bowl, resulting in nothing but having them shatter right in his hands. Mega Man's eye widened in panic as he looked at the yolks and dripping egg whites in his palms. _Ohh...This isn't good. _Glancing around, making sure that the other two haven't seen, he hastily wiped the egg remains from his hands and into the bowl, along with many pieces of egg shells as well.

In another area of the kitchen, Pit approached the spot where Sonic stood on a stool beside the counter. The hedgehog had a large bag of flour, a box of baking soda, a box of salt, and a bag of sugar, and he was just pouring them all in, not measuring at all. Pit watched him do this for a few seconds then decided to speak.

"Hey, uh, Sonic?" He said.

"Yeah Pit?" Sonic replied.

"Are you sure that we don't have to be measuring this stuff?" Pit said with uncertainty.

"Don't worry, Pit, I've made these cookies like this plenty of times back home. I know exactly what I'm doing." Sonic said passively, mixing the dry ingredients together with a spoon. He then hopped off the stool and made his way over to where Mega Man had finished stirring the wet ingredients. He then dumped the dry ingredients with them and began to stir it until cookie dough had formed. However, Pit and Mega Man had noticed something a bit...off about the dough.

"Uh, is it supposed to be this...dark of a beige color?" The blue bomber questioned.

"Yeah. It's to show that the taste is gonna be awesome." Sonic then picked up a cookie dough scoop and began to scoop out little balls of the dough, placing them on a cookie tray.

Pit watched as he did this, starting to feel unsure now. "But, aren't you supposed to roll them out, and-"

"Hey, who's the one with experience here?" Sonic interrupted, opening the oven and throwing the tray inside. He pressed the temperature meter and made it rise, not even bothering to pay attention at how high it got. "You guys are worrying too much. Trust me, once these are done, they're gonna knock Palutenta's socks off!" Sonic stepped away from the oven and stood next to the still nervous Pit and Mega Man. The three looked to the oven while a triumphant smirk grew on the hedgehog's muzzle. "Now, just sit back and watch the magic happen."

About ten minutes later, out in the hallway, Mario was walking by, looking over a check list of things that needed to be done for the holidays. Heading in the opposite direction as him, Roy, Ike, and Lucario were carrying some boxes containing Christmas tree ornaments. As the four neared the door to the kitchen, a deafening boom sounded from inside it, causing the floor to shake. The four Smashers came to an abrupt halt as they heard this, eyes wide and startled. Once the noise died down, the hallway fell into an awkward silence. They then glanced at the kitchen where the boom came from, then Mario looked over at the other three. Roy's eyes then narrowed at the plumber.

"Hey, don't look at me. _I didn't _blow it up this time." He said indignantly as he, Ike, and Lucario carried on down the hall.

Back inside, large clouds of smoke plumed out from the open oven. Many fits of coughing could be heard as Mega Man activated his mini fan again, blowing it all away. Once the kitchen cleared, Pit got the last of his coughs out and turned his attention to the oven.

"A-Are the cookies okay?" He asked worriedly. Sonic quickly headed to it, put on some oven mitts, and reached in to take the tray out. He looked down at the cookies and instantly winced.

"Ehhh..." He muttered nervously and glanced back at the other two. "Uuumm, they're a bit on the...crispy side..." Pit and Mega Man approached him and looked at the tray. Small mounds of black soot were in the places the cookie dough once was. A small drafted drifted in from the air vents and blew the mounds away. However, one thing still remained on the sheet. It was a shriveled, burned cookie.

Pit picked it up and just stared at it, an upset glow in his eyes. "I..I can't give this to Lady Palutena. It's burned to a crisp!" After hearing this, Sonic and Mega Man looked at him with sympathetic looks.

"Hey, c'mon now Pit." The hedgehog said comfortingly. "It's not that bad. Here." He sped away to another part of the kitchen, then immediately came back, holding little bags of red, white, and green icing. "Just pretty it up with a bit of these, then she'll never tell."

Pit hesitantly took the icing bags in his hands. He slowly began to squeeze the contents onto the cookie. Soon, he put the bags down and showed the other two his work. "Like this?" He asked. Sonic and Mega Man inspected the cookie, but began to grow nervous by how it looked. It was covered sloppily with red icing and had a deformed-looking snowman drawn on with the white and green icing. The two remained silent for a few seconds.

"That's...great, Pit." Mega Man finally lied with a forced smile. Pit then heaved a sigh and lowered his head.

"I guess this is another addition to the pile of fails." He muttered and tossed the cookie to the other rejected desserts.

"Don't worry." Mega Man said, smiling to the angel. "That might've been a rough start, but we can just try again. Here, why don't I take charge of making the next dessert, and I'm sure we'll get it right this time."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Sonic interjected. "I thought you said you never baked before. Why do you wanna take charge all of a sudden?"

Mega Man didn't respond right away. He was quiet as he glanced away, avoiding eye contact. "No offense, Sonic, but it was kind your fault the sugar cookies were ruined. You didn't measure the ingredients and you didn't bake them at the right temperature. I think I should give this a try."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at his words, pretty offended. "What're you saying? That I can't bake? How many desserts have _you _made?"

"Well, seeing how the cookies turned out, I think you really don't have experience."

Pit started to feel the tension forming between the robot and the hedgehog. He stepped forward and stood between them. "Okay, guys." He said. "Yes, the cookies were a flop, but we can't start an argument. We have until this evening for the gift exchange." He then faced Sonic. "I think we should give Mega Man a turn. Nothing against you, but why don't we try to be fair and let him." Sonic looked at him, glanced at Mega Man, then back again. Finally, he crossed his arms and pointed his ears back.

"Fine..." He muttered.

Pit gave a smile. "Good!" He turned to Mega Man. "You think you can do this?"

"Yeah, I think I can give this a shot." The blue bomber replied with a confident grin.

**(Page Break) **

Twenty minutes passed. Mega Man had searched up dessert recipes and found a simple one for a fruit cake. Printing it out, they began to gather the ingredients and got to work, putting it together. As of now, the wet ingredients were mixed together and most of the dry ingredients were as well.

"Is the fruit almost done?" Mega Man called from one side of the kitchen.

"Almost!" Pit replied. On the other side, he and Sonic were dicing pineapples, cherries, and gathering raisins for the fruit cake.

"Alright, hurry it along." Mega Man faced the bowl with the dry ingredients. "Now what else did I need...? Oh yeah, the baking soda!" He went to the cabinets next to his spot and opened them, scanning the shelves for said ingredients. He soon spotted it on the top shelf, which towered right over him. Giving a pout, Mega Man searched the kitchen for a chair to stand on, and finally found one. Going to get it, he pushed it in front of the counter and hopped on, reaching up as far as he could to get the baking soda, which was still pretty far from him. As he did this, little did he know that a shelf under the cabinets had most of the cleaning products and chemicals. When he reached to get the ingredient, he had bumped against this shelf and accidentally knocked them down, having them fall into the wet ingredients. Mega Man stretched his arm up as far as he could, then finally snatched the box.

"Yes!" He said in accomplishment. Jumping down from the chair, he measured out the baking soda and put it with the dry ingredients. Mixing it up, he added it to the wet ingredients, still oblivious to the cleaning chemicals inside. Once the batter was combined, Pit and Sonic walked up with the fruits.

"Here, we got your fruit." The hedgehog said.

"Thanks." Mega Man took the diced fruit and mixed them into the batter. Once he did, he poured it into a cake pan and placed it in the oven. After setting the correct time and temperature, he rejoined the other two and stood with them.

"I have to admit, that went nicely." Pit smiled.

Sonic looked to Mega Man and crossed his arms again. "This better turn out okay." He said to him.

"Don't worry." The blue bomber reassured. "I'm pretty sure this cake will be fine."

**(Page Break) **

The loud 'ding' of the oven caught the trio's attention and they quickly made their way toward it. Putting on the oven mitts, Mega Man opened the oven and reached in to pull out the fruit cake. He placed the pan on the counter and he, Pit, and Sonic looked at it excitedly. Immediately, their smiles faded into confused frowns.

Instead of it being golden-brown, the cake was a dark, brownish-green color and was bubbling. A moment of silence passed between them until the angel blinked. "Is...Is it supposed to be that color?" He asked quietly.

Sonic's ears flicked when he heard hissing and growling coming from it. "Is is supposed to be making that _noise_?" He questioned.

"Uh..." Mega Man pulled the recipe out and started skimming it. "I don't...think so..."

Sonic picked up a fork and slowly reached to the fruit cake. After a moment of hesitation, he finally poked it. Suddenly, the cake gave a loud, angered screech and lunged out of the pan, latching itself to the hedgehog's face. Sonic have a muffled scream and started flailing his arms around in panic. As this happened, Pit have a squeal and Mega Man's eyes widen in fright.

"What in the-?!" The blue bomber shouted.

"I'll save you, Sonic!" Pit then came running, wielding a broom in his hands. He began to beat the blue hedgehog repeatedly in an attempt to hit the fruit cake...which wasn't working. Mega Man glanced over and spotted a frying pan on another counter. Quickly, he snatched it and ran to the other two. He gave a swing and smacked the fruit cake off, along with Sonic's face. Both cake and hedgehog lay on the floor until the former twitched then crawled away behind the refrigerator.

Pit and Mega Man were in a dead silence as they stood frozen like statues, trying to process what just happened. Sonic then groaned and shakily got back to his feet; throwing a glare at the robot.

"What the heck, dude?!" He snapped. "Your fruit cake tried to eat my face!"

"I-I-I don't know h-how that happened!" Mega Man stuttered.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Sonic growled. "You said we'd have a better chance if you took charge, but look what happened. Your dessert attacked me! Great job for giving us a pointless attempt."

Mega Man's eyes now narrowed as he returned the glare. "It's not like what you did was any better. You blew up the sugar cookies!"

"Well, at least they didn't try to eat anyone's face!"

The two then fell into an argument, shouting accusations and insults at one another. Pit stood off to the side and watched as this happened, a worried look on his face. They had tried to make two Christmas desserts, and failed at both. They still didn't have anything to give to Palutena and now Sonic and Mega Man were fighting with each other. The angel had a sick feeling that this issue wasn't going to improve anytime soon...

**Oooh, tension. This can only end in disaster. XD **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Loud shouting continued to sound through out the kitchen as Sonic and Mega Man were still locked in their argument. Pit remained to the side, glancing around as thoughts rapidly flew through his head. _What do I do?! What do I do?! _He asked himself. _If those two don't stop fighting, we're never gonna get a dessert done. Then what will I give to Lady Palutena?! _Pit's glancing eyes finally landed a wall clock and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw the time.

"Oh no!" He shouted loudly, getting Sonic's and Mega Man's attention. "It's already three-thirty?! The gift exchange starts at five! We gotta bake something now, and fast!" Sonic gave a smirk and approached the panicking angel.

"Hey, do ya remember who you're workin' with?" He told him. "Fast is my middle name! Don't sweat it, Pit. I'll find us another recipe, and I'll follow it this time, then we'll make the best dessert Palutena ever had!" He then shot a quick glare to where Mega Man still stood. "It also won't be an Iblis spawn, this time..." The robot returned his look and was about to open his mouth to say something, but Pit quickly interjected.

"Okay, but can we do this quickly?" He asked desperately.

"Of course." Sonic said confidently. "I got this."

**(Page Break) **

Twenty more minutes went by. Sonic had found a recipe for gingerbread men and he, Pit, and Mega Man got to work on making them. The trio worked around the kitchen, getting the ingredients together. However, the blue bomber and the hedgehog avoided each other, both still sour toward the other. Putting everything together went smoothly, so they were able to roll out the dough and cut out the gingerbread men shapes. Once they finished this, they put them on a baking tray and placed it in the oven.

Now, the trio stood next to the oven, waiting for their treats to finish. "Do you think it'll turn out good, this time?" Pit asked expectantly.

"Oh sure, these will be just fine!" Sonic replied proudly. "I'm sure of it, this time." Just then, the ding of the oven sounded.

"They're done!" Pit said excitedly.

"Now, to take out our masterpieces." Sonic said. He gripped the handle to the oven and pulled, but it didn't open. He put on a confused look as he started to tug harder, but the oven still wouldn't open. Now growing frustrated, Sonic started tugging on it over and over. Pit and Mega Man watched him do this, now getting concerned.

"Um, what's wrong?" The robot asked.

"The oven's jammed." Sonic replied through clenched teeth, still pulling. "It won't open."

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Mega Man continued to question.

"I don't know!"

An orange glow then caught their attention and the trio turned their gazes to the oven's window. The gingerbread men had burned completely then caught on fire for being inside too long; the bright flames growing larger in size quickly. Once seeing this, the trio's pupils dilated and Pit yelped in fright.

"Do something! Do something! Someone do something!" He shouted. Sonic gained a panicked gleam to his eyes as he ran away to the other side of the kitchen. He curled into a Spin Dash and came back, ramming right into the oven. This caused it to finally open and the tray of flaming gingerbread men to fly right out and across the kitchen toward the door.

Out in the hallway, Captain Falcon and Olimar were walking by, the racer holding a small mistletoe in his hand. "I can see it, now." He said with shining eyes. "This evening at the gift exchange, I'll offer Ms Aran this mistletoe. I'll hold it above both our heads, and we'll both share a loving kiss. That, will be my present to her."

Olimar was looking up at him with a worried expression. "Uh, Falcon, you've been trying to get with Samus the past year and a half now, and she still hasn't agreed." He told him. "I don't want to break this to you, but she's just not interested."

"I refuse to believe it!" Captain Falcon replied in determination. "No matter how hard it takes, I will keep trying. I will win Ms Aran's heart, or my name isn't-" He was interrupted when a flaming tray suddenly flew out of the door to the kitchen and headed toward the two captains. Without having enough time to react, the tray smashed into Captain Falcon's face and fell to the ground, leaving two burning gingerbread men stuck to his face. Smoke started to rise from them and let out a scream of pain.

"My face! It's hot! IT BUUUURNS!" Captain Falcon then took off down the hall, continuing to freak out. Olimar remained in his spot as he watched the racer go, then glanced at the other burning gingerbread men, not sure what to think.

Back in the kitchen, Sonic, Pit, and Mega Man stared at the door where the tray disappeared. After a moment of silence, the blue bomber turned to the hedgehog with a glare. "Yeah, 'the best dessert Palutena would ever have.'" He grumbled.

Sonic faced him, eyes narrowed as well. "Oh, ya wanna start again, huh? What're ya gonna do, make a killer sweet potato pie?"

"Guys!" The two looked away from each other and faced Pit, who was looking panicked again. "Please, don't start another argument. We still don't have anything for Lady Palutena and the gift exchange will be in an hour, now. We...We have to..." He then heaved a sigh in defeat and flopped down on one of the chairs there, his head lowered. "Oh, what's the point? No matter what we try, we can't get it right. We're never gonna get it done."

Sonic's ears lowered a little and he stepped forward with a small smile. "Hey, don't say that. I can still help you with-Ack!" He was suddenly knocked to the ground as Mega Man shoved him back and walked past him. The blue bomber approached the angel with an encouraging grin.

"Don't worry, Pit." He said. "I know I messed up with the fruit cake...somehow, and the sugar cookies and the gingerbread men were Sonic's fault. You don't have to blame yourself. We can give this one last chance; we'll whip up something quick and have it done by five for you to give to Palutena. That's a promise."

Pit looked back up at Mega Man and smiled back. "Okay. I guess we can try again." He turned his gaze to the rest of the kitchen and his smile went away. It was all in a bad condition. The counter's and floors were covered in the remains of the ingredients from all their previous desserts. "Man, this place is a mess." Pit continued and stood back up. "Peach is gonna flip if she saw this. I'm going to get something to clean this all up, real quick."

"You do that." Mega Man replied. The angel gave a nod and quickly headed out of the kitchen.

**(Page Break) **

Once Pit had left, Mega Man had decided to go ahead and look for another recipe and start on it. He soon found one for a cheesecake then printed it, immediately getting to work. As of now, he was putting cream cheese and sugar into a mixing bowl, getting the filling together. A little ways away, Sonic was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, watching the blue bomber. His green eyes held a still-hostile glow.

"You're gonna screw it up again, I just know it." He muttered.

"Yeah, like you have a right to judge me, Mr. 'I know how to bake, then I go and blow the oven to smithereens.'" Mega Man replied coldly. The hedgehog only gave a huff and glanced away. Mega Man resumed to the ingredients and added vanilla extract to the mixture. He picked up a spoon to stir it, but saw that the cookie down from the sugar cookies was still on it and had hardened. He gave a quiet groan as he looked at this. "That's just great, now the stupid cookie dough is stuck to this. How can I stir the filling, then?"

"Well, since _you_ can't figure it out, I'll take care of that." Sonic quickly sped away from the counter and soon came back with something in his hands. He held a rather large, pink mixer that had many buttons on it. Once Mega Man saw it, his eyes widen.

"W-Wait, that's that new advanced mixer. Only Peach knows how to work that; we're not supposed to even be touching it!"

"Ah, suck it up. I'll figure it out. Besides, Pit's hope is slowly deteriorating because of your slip ups, I don't want this to end in another disaster and completely crush his hopes. I'm using this thing."

Before Mega Man could object, Sonic nudged him out of the way and placed the mixer's beaters into the bowl. "No, we're not allowed to use that!"The blue bomber argued. "Don't you even dare to touch that." Sonic raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, raising his index finger toward the "ON" button. "Don't do it, Sonic!" The hedgehog moved his finger closer to the button. "Don't! I mean it! If you-" He then pressed the button and the mixer turned on, it's beaters starting to turn and mix the ingredients in the bowl.

"Sonic!" Mega Man shouted in annoyance as said hedgehog gave him a taunting look. "I just said not to-Oh jeez, why are you so stubborn?!"

"Well, maybe I would've listened to you if you haven't doubted my baking skills." Sonic replied with a scowl.

"What baking skills?! You blew up the cookies and set the gingerbread men on fire! You're just being egotistic when you don't know how to do jack nothing." Mega Man snapped, now starting to get fed up.

"Yeah, says the one who had his fruit cake eat my face."

"I told you, I don't even know how that happened! But at least I made an attempt to do things right on my first try, where as you only said to through things together. If you ask me, you're the one who sort of started to ruin things. Good job, you brought bad luck on all of us!"

"At least I didn't make killer desserts!"

"At least I'm not hardheaded and stubborn!"

"At least I have more games in my series!"

"At least my fan-base actually _enjoys _my games!"

"At least I didn't future games all cancelled in a row!"

Mega Man gave a loud, deep gasp after Sonic said this. He was now fuming with rage, but he didn't know what to say next as he gave the smirking hedgehog an enraged look. "I...eh...you...you little-" Just then, a whole bunch of cheesecake filling splashed right on them, causing them to jump and snap around to the mixing bowl.

It turns out that while the two were shouting at each other, the mixer had been spinning faster and faster without anyone setting it to the right speed. Now, it was rapidly spinning at a great speed and it was starting to vibrate from all the power going in it. The contents in the mixing bowl was being thrown all over the place and soon, cracks were starting to form in the bowl as the mixer kept going. Finally, the entire bowl broke to pieces as the mixer now got out of hand and started moving. Sonic and Mega Man looked at it in terror, slowly backing away from it and only two words coming to their minds.

_Aw crap..._

**(Page Break) **

Footsteps tapped on the wooden floor of the mansion's hallway as Pit made his way back to the kitchen. He had found a closet with a little kart that had a lot of cleaning supplies in it and he was now pushing it as he walked. _I wonder how Sonic and Mega Man are doing. _He said to himself in wonder. _They're probably already starting on the next dessert. I hope their not having any trouble. _Pit finally reached the door to the kitchen and opened it up. But as soon as he did, he froze on the spot and stared in shock at the scene inside. _  
><em>

The kitchen was destroyed even more, the desserts in their pile of fails were splattered all over the walls and floor. Most of the counters had missing chunks and many drill-like marks scared the ground. The sound of some sort of electrical thing going haywire filled the air along with many chorus of screaming. Soon, Mega Man came running by, a horrified look on his features.

"Run, Pit! Run while you can!" He shouted at the angel as he passed.

Sonic then followed immediately after. "IT'LL BLEND YOUR SOUL!" He exclaimed as well as he went by. As if on cue, the mixer finally revealed itself, moving all around the ground and it's beaters spinning out of control, destroying the floor and anything in it's way.

Pit's heart nearly stopped when he saw it. "Whoa!" He shouted and jumped out of the way to avoid it. He turned back and watched as it continued the score the kitchen. He looked around wildly and soon a pot laying against the wall. Quickly, he grabbed it and tossed it across the kitchen toward the mixer. The pot hit it, along with it's off button and it powered off. The mixer's beaters slowed down their spinning and soon, they stopped completely. Sonic and Mega Man watched it as it fell on it's side and they heaved sighs of relief.

"Now I know why we're not aloud to mess with it..." The hedgehog muttered. The two then turned back to the angel, but they remained silent as they watched him slowly walk farther into the kitchen.

Pit looked at the huge mess in despair, seeing that the only place where they can make their Christmas dessert was now completely destroyed. His eyes continued to scan it all until they finally landed on the mess that was the failed desserts. In the midst of all the splattered contents, one, small thing stood out from it all, looking to have been unharmed. Pit approached in and bent down to pick it up. It was the burned sugar cookie with the messed up icing. His breath was now coming in fast as he looked at it, tears now brimming his eyes. Sonic and Mega Man stayed where they were, worry now starting to edge on them.

"It's...It's ruined." Pit whispered, slowly starting to sob. "It's all ruined. The kitchen, the supplies, everything. We can't do anything now; we can't make anything now! I don't have anything to give to Lady Palutena. All I have left is...is this cookie. This burned, messed up cookie..." He closed his eyes and lowered his head, tears now starting to fall down his cheeks. Guilt now hit Sonic and Mega Man hard as they looked at the upset angel. They made their way toward him and stood next to him, not sure what to say.

"Pit, we..." The hedgehog told him quietly, but stopped. "We...We honestly didn't..." The loud speakers on the ceiling of the kitchen then buzzed on and Master Hand's voice spoke from it.

"Attention Smashers, it is now five o' clock." He said. "Please report to the living room for our annual Christmas Gift Exchange. Thank you." Dread fell over the trio as disbelief shone in their eyes. Sonic and Mega Man turned back to see Pit looking even more upset.

"Pit, we really didn't mean-" The blue bomber started, but was then cut off.

"No, it's okay, guys." Pit said quietly. "I know you two only wanted to help, and I'm grateful for that. But..." He then silently looked back down at the burned Christmas cookie in his hand. "I guess things just don't always go as planned, no matter what. Thank you guys for trying to help, I appreciate it." With that, he slowly turned and walked away, exiting the kitchen without another word.

Sonic and Mega Man remained to their spots, watching where their friend had disappeared. They then slowly turned and looked to each other in regret. They really messed up now, did they?

**How yeah, they did. Oookay, long chapter! Poor Pit, though. I guess we'll see what will happen next for this trio. **

**Thank you guys for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! See ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Already the last chapter? Well, this wasn't supposed to be that long, anyway. XD Oh, and just a little warning: there will be fluff in this chapter. Heart warming fluff. **

**Well, hey guys, I'm back! Enjoy your reading! **

Chapter 4

A series of chewing sounded as the Duck Hung dog lay in front of the fireplace in the mansion's living room. He had on a fuzzy, blue dog sweater and was gnawing on a brand new chew toy he received from the Duck.

All of the Smashers were now gathered in the living room for the gift exchange. Everyone was talking to one another and moving about, handing and receiving many gifts. In the midst of it all, Pichu was busy ripping open a present she got from Lucina. Said swords woman was standing next to her along with Pikachu. After finally getting all of the wrapping paper off, the little electric-type got a good look and the fairly large box and gasped. Pichu's eyes glowed brightly in excitement.

"Holy sweet rain of Dittos." She said quietly, then shouted. "It's the brand new Deluxe Paintball Shooter Nine-thousand! I've been _dying _for one of these! Thanks so much, Lucina!"

Lucina gave a small chuckle. "I always heard you talking about it with the other children, so I figured I'd get it for you." Once seeing his little sister's gift, Pikachu's eyes widen and his ears lowered as he put on a forced smile, nervous sweat beads forming on his head.

"This is like, my best gift ever!" Pichu then snickered. "Now I gotta rub it in Toon Link's, Ness', and Bowser Jr's faces. Thanks again, Lucina. You're the best!" With that, she took off with her new paintball gun. Lucina was smiling warmly as she watched her go, but Pikachu's nervous smile now faded into a horrified look as he slowly turned and looked up at her. The swords woman noticed this and looked back at him.

"What?" She asked, completely clueless.

"...What have you done...?" The Pokemon replied quietly. Farther off, Snake and Little Mac stood together in a conversation.

"Is there a reason Peach gave us sweaters?" The boxer asked, looking at all the Smashers, who were indeed each wearing a Christmas sweater. "I don't mean to be rude, but this thing is kinda giving me a rash..."

"Peach always makes everyone a sweater on Christmas." Snake replied, then rubbed his chin in wonder. "But what I still don't understand is how she manages to get Bowser and Ganondorf to wear them." As if on cue, Peach passed by, walking quickly and searching through the crowd for someone. In her hands were three sweaters, one medium sized, and two small ones. Right behind her, Zelda and Samus were following.

"Oooh, were can they be?" The Mushroom princess said worriedly. "They have to be somewhere."

"Peach, who exactly are you looking for again?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Pit, Sonic, and Mega Man." Peach replied. "I haven't seen those three since Master Hand called us together."

"It is kinda weird, though." Samus admitted, crossing her arms. "Pit's always one of the first ones in the living room for the gift exchange. Seeing that he's late, along with Sonic and Mega Man, I'm willing to bet my powersuit that they destroyed something."

"Or," Zelda spoke up. "They could probably be finishing up with gifts they're going to give to someone. I'm sure they'll be here soon, Peach."

"Oh, okay." Peach said then raised up the three sweaters. "I just need to give them their sweaters. I know how much Pit likes ice cream, so I put a little snow design on his to remind him of it. I put an 'M' on Mega Man's to represent his name, and I even put a little bell on the neckline of Sonic's. Eeeee! They're all going to look so sweet!"

"Oh lord..." Samus groaned and rolled her eyes at the princess' words. The sound of footsteps approaching her caught her attention and she turned to see Captain Falcon walking up to her with Olimar clinging to his leg in a feeble attempt to stop him. What was off about the racer, though, were two burn marks shaped as gingerbread men on his face.

"Falcon, don't do it!" Olimar cried. "It's for the sake of your good health!" Captain Falcon only kicked him off his leg and stood in front of Samus.

"Ms Aran." He said softly. "I have brought my Christmas gift, to you." He then held the little mistletoe above them, closing his eyes and puckering his lips. Samus stared up at it with wide eyes, but then narrowed them into a death glare toward the racer, her hands clenching tightly into fists.

"Oh dear, not again." Zelda mumbled nervously. At the end of the living room, Dark Pit stood, leaning against the wall, watching the other Smashers exchange their gifts. Suddenly, a scream met his ears and Captain Falcon came flying out of the crowd, crashing into the wall next to him.

Dark Pit only sighed and shook his head. "Moron." He muttered. He then turned to one of the entrances of the halls and saw Pit slowly walking in with Sonic and Mega Man following after. The three had their eyes resting on the ground and a hurt atmosphere surrounded them. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow at them questioningly. "Where have you guys been?"

Pit glanced up at him, but looked away again. "Oh, we were just...preparing something." He mumbled quietly. This caused Mega Man to shuffle his feet and Sonic to rub the back of his head, guilt eating at them more. Just then, Peach had spotted the angel, robot, and hedgehog and quickly made her way toward them.

"Pit, Sonic, Mega Man!" She said cheerfully. "I've been looking all over for you three. Here, I have sweaters for you boys." She handed them their sweaters and the three looked at them, slightly embarrassed.

"Heh, thanks Peach." Sonic replied with a small smile.

"Um, Peach. Have you seen Lady Palutena?" Pit asked. "I...have my gift for her."

"Okay dear. I'll get her for you." The Mushroom princess then turned right around and called out rather loudly. "Oh Palutena! Pit has something he wishes to give you!" All the Smashers in the room stopped whatever they were doing and turned their attention to the little group at the sound of Peach's voice. Palutena, who was in a conversation with Rosalina, looked up when she heard her name. Bidding the princess farewell, she headed toward the group. The goddess then gave a smile once seeing the angel.

"Hello, Pit." She greeted. "You have something for me?" Fear clutched Pit's heart as he looked into her eyes, breathing quickly. This was it. There's no turning back. Now or never; he had to give it to her. The angel hesitated, not knowing what to say. All the Smashers watched on expectantly as Palutena now tilted her head, looking at him in slight confusion. Sonic and Mega Man waited as well, fear plastered on their faces for what was coming.

"L-Lady Palutena, I..." Pit started, but stopped. Closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath, he held out the messed up Christmas cookie. At the sight of it, most of the Smashers silently winced while others tried to hold in their laughter. However, Wario wasn't one of them.

"Ah ha! AHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He bellowed. "Oh man, that's pitiful!" He continued to laugh loudly until Sheik, who was standing next to him, bashed the heal of her foot into his gut to shut him up.

"Oh jeez..." Dark Pit muttered, face-palming.

Palutena looked at the little cookie in surprise and took it in her hand. "Pit-"

"I-I wanted to give you something better." Pit interrupted, reopening his eyes. "I couldn't buy you anything, so I tried to bake you something; a dessert. Honestly, I did, but..." Tears were now starting to trickle down his cheeks and he lowered his head. "I wanted to give you a great gift, to make your first Christmas at Smash Bros special. But I...I'm so sorry, Lady Palutena. So sorry for embarrassing you."

Pit then turned to walk out of the living room, nothing but shame piercing his heart. But suddenly, a hand gently rested on his shoulder to stop him. He turned back around to see Palutena only smiling warmly at him.

"Oh, Pit." She said to him. "Don't be so ashamed. I love your gift." When the angel's eyes widen in shock, she continued. "You don't have to give me an amazing present to make me happy. Christmas isn't about big and fancy gifts. Showing care and love to your friends and family is what it truly means. I don't mind what kind of gift you give me, I'll always love it. Even if it's just a little messy cookie. Just knowing that you care enough to want to make this my best Christmas in Smash Bros, that's special enough for me. Thank you."

Pit's eyes were wide as saucers, not believing what he heard. But immediately, his disbelief melted into relief and pure joy, knowing that the goddess really did enjoy his gift. Giving a wide smile, he gave her a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Lady Palutena." He said quietly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that you love it. But, I can't take all the credit. I had some help." Pit turned to face Sonic and Mega Man, who were now making their way toward them.

"Pit, we're sorry for screwing everything up." The blue bomber told him sincerely. "We just wanted to cheer you up and lend you a hand, but we only made things worse."

"Yeah, we feel really bad." Sonic agreed, then sighed. "And to tell the truth, I really don't know how to bake. Amy never showed me how. I just wanted to reassure you and give you hope."

"Really?" Pit asked.

"...Okay, it was also partly to show-off." Sonic admitted sheepishly, then gave a heartfelt grin. "But yeah, it was mostly to give you hope."

Pit now chuckled. "It's okay, guys. Like I said, you two only wanted to help, and I'm really grateful for that. Thank you guys."

"And thanks for the help on the gift." Palutena told them. Both Sonic and Mega Man lightly blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, it was nothing." The hedgehog said passively. "We just mostly destroyed stuff and shouted at each other."

"Which reminds me. I think you two owe each other an apology." Pit told them, placing his hands on his hips. The two were silent as they blinked at the angel, then looked to each other. Finally, they fully faced each other.

"I'm sorry for ruining the sugar cookies, the gingerbread men, messing with the mixer, and mentioning your games." Sonic said. "You were right, I can be stubborn and hard to deal with. Plus, I kinda did start the whole bad luck streak."

"I'm sorry for questioning your skills and mentioning your fan-base." Mega Man replied. "I know then...outcome of the fruit cake was my doing. Next time, I should pay attention to what I'm doing, so I know if I did something wrong."

"Yeah, and besides, it's like what Palutena said. Christmas is about friendship, and friends shouldn't be fighting at this time."

"Especially if it's about stupid things, like who can bake and who can't."

Sonic grinned and held out his fist. "So we're good?"

Mega Man returned the grin and held his out as well, the two now doing a bro-fist. "We're good." While this entire scene was playing out, the Smashers had watched on, feeling moved to see the trio's problems now being resolved. Peach, out of all of them, could barely hold her excitment.

"Goodness, this is just so heart warming!" She said. "Come on, everyone. Let's enjoy the rest of our evening together." Everyone else nodded and mumbled in agreement, now resuming with their gift exchange.

**(Page Break) **

An hour and a half had now passed. The Smashers had delivered and received the last of their gifts then soent the redt of the evening spending quality time with friends. Now the sun was long gone from the sky and the snow-covered front yard glistened in the moonlight. On the mansion's front porch, Sonic, Mega Man, and Pit stood, looking at the shining snow, also now wearing Peach's sweaters. However, the hedgehog was looking at the little bell on his and flicking it, letting it ring.

"Y'know, this sweater ain't that bad." He finally said.

"Wow, guys." Pit spoke up, remembering the events of their entire day. "This was quite a day, huh?"

"Yeah, it was." Mega Man agreed. "Streesful, hectic, but then again, we also learned something valuable. I'll be remembering today for a long time, that's for sure."

"Couldn't agree more." Pit said, then looked up at the star-speckled sky. "And just knowing that I made Palutena's first Smash Bros Christmas special, by just a single Christmas cookie, I think this year's holiday will be a great one."

The three fell silent as they looked up at the stars, but then, Sonic put on a confused look. "Wait." He said. "Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?"

**(Page Break) **

Back in the living room, Pikachu sat on the couch, peacefully reading a book. All was quiet until a frightened scream sounded, making him jump. Link came running in from one of the hallways with some sort of green fruit cake clinging to his face.

"Get it off! Get it off! Sweet Nayru, someone get it OFF!" He shouted as he ran into another hall. Mario and Fox then showed up, following their friend.

"Hold on, Link!" The plumber called.

"Dang it, hold still so I can shoot it!" The pilot exclaimed. Pikachu watched as the two disappeared, processing what he just saw. Finally, he heaved a sigh and shook his head.

"This year's holiday will be a great one..." He muttered sarcastically.

**THE END!**

**And there you have it! My very first fully completed Christmas story and my very first contest entry! *confetti* **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I had fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it! Good luck to all the other contestants as well, with all your stories and may the best author win! **

**See you all later and have a Merry Christmas! ^_^ **

**Warrior Kitty, out!**


End file.
